1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an extraction system, in particular the present invention concerns a method to perform extraction of nucleic acids in a closed system and an extraction system to pursue the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Extractions of nucleic acids from cells are important procedures in biochemical work. Such extractions are normally accomplished by chemical or physical denaturation of membranes, followed either by precipitation of the nucleic acid, or by permitting nucleic acids to bind to a medium with affinity to nucleic acids. Subsequently the nucleic acid is washed or cleaned.
These operations are normally carried out using conventional procedures in an open handling chain, typically using piston pipers and microcentrifuge tubes. A disadvantage with this open handling is that the reaction liquid is repeatedly exposed, giving rise to contamination risks.
Such contamination consists predominantly of air-borne particles carrying microorganisms, fragments of nucleic acids and nucleases. The present invention aims to minimize the risk for this type of contamination during extraction of nucleic acids by handling the components of the process (cells, chemicals and binding medium for nucleic acids) in a closed handling chain.